vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leep
Summary Leep is an Egyptian magician and priestess of Bastet who appeared as an antagonist in one of the series short side-stories. Leep had lost someone she had looked up to, a Priestess of Sekhmet. Realizing she didn't know much about her or her past, she tried to retrieve the Priestess' Book of the Dead from her tomb, but grave robbers had stolen parts of the book, leaving it incomplete. Leep desired to use Index's mind and knowledge to fill in the missing pages and reconstruct the book. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B Name: Leep Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Priestess Powers and Abilities: Magic, manipulation of cats, mind reading | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, bestial claws, grows stronger by shedding blood, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Able to tear through a human and a few meters of concrete) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Could cross the few meters separating her from Index and attack her in a twentieth of a second) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class ' 'Durability: Human level | Street level Stamina: Average | Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Priestess of Bastet:' Magic based on Bastet, an Egyptian cat protector goddess and deity of fertility and production. Leep can manipulate cats using the fact they're seen as Bastet's messengers acting as agents between man and gods. Leep can use cats to spy on people, send messages and steal information. Her ability to steal information with cats even reaches the point of being able to use cats to peer into someone's mind, which she originally intended to use to draw a grimoire from Index's mind without her noticing. *'Priestess of Sekhmet:' Magic based on Sekhmet, an extremely powerful Egyptian lion warrior goddess and a deity of shed blood and slaughter often associated with Bastet. Like Durga from Indian mythology or Frigg from Norse mythology, Sekhmet symbolizes the cruelty and violence of women that is usually kept hidden. Sekhmet is described as growing intoxicated with the shedding of blood, both from her enemies and herself, achieving ecstasy when bathing in the rain of blood created by slaughtering unbelievers or traitors to the faith. Leep uses this magic by combining a trance to enter Sekhmet's violent mindset and a temporary physical transformation to wield the great strength of a beast. The magic is initiated by Leep biting her finger to shed her own blood. After that, bestial claws like knives will burst from her fingertips. While using this power Leep is much stronger and faster than a normal human being, being able to tear through a person or a concrete wall a few meters thick with one swing of her arm in less than a twentieth of a second. Even merely gathering a bit of strength in her fingers sends a great creaking sound throughout her body loud enough to ruptur the eardrums of a normal person. Leep can expose her bestial side more strongly by harming herself and shedding her own blood, though she can also apparently gain more power by bathing in the blood of her enemies. *'Other Magic:' ** According to her, as long as the head remains intact and no more than fifteen minutes have passed, she can obtain the information inside a corpse's brain. ** After Index figured out Leep was spying on her using Sphinx, Leep appeared out of nowhere with a gust of wind. It's unclear if this was some sort of invisibility or a teleportation spell. Key: Priestess of Bastet | Priestess of Sekhmet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Priests Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9